


Godmother

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aunt-Niece Relationship, Gen, Godmother - Freeform, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May comes back.to a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Godmother

Melinda May is rarely ever surprised.  
One instance is when she comes back from.a mission to find that her best friend and his husband have adopted a baby.  
When Mel.asks Phil what were they thinking, Phil just smiles and says she has us wrapped around her little finger. The girl is named Daisy.   
Later.Mel finds out the child was abandoned in a factory Clint was supposed to blow up.  
Her respect for her friends increases.  
Clint invites her for dinner saying they want to discuss something important.   
Well whatever it was, she wasn't expecting this.  
Phil and Clint want her to be the Godmother of their baby girl.   
Mel is apprehensive.   
She is after all a spy.  
But when she holds the little girl in her arms,and Daisy looks at her with brown-hazel eyes and a smile, Mel.knows she is going to spoil this girl rotten.  
So Melinda May gains the title of Godmother.


End file.
